Specific Aim: The specific aim of this career development project is to provide advanced training for health professionals to assume a leadership role in biodefense and emerging infectious disease clinical research. Facilitation of communication and collaborations between clinical and basic scientists, development of understanding of public health practice and policy, and establishment of connections to facilitate the translational research of the RCE basic scientists, especially in development and trials of diagnostics, vaccines and therapeutics. Objectives, design and methods: A clinical/translational sciences research career development program will be established at Colorado State University Veterinary,Diagnostic Laboratory (CSU-VDL). The clinical training program will accept one new trainee every other year. The goal will be to provide structure for advanced training for veterinarians who wish to assume leadership roles in biodefense and emerging infectious disease clinical and translational sciences research. Within the overall RCE, the faculty and trainees in the clinical career development project will play a critical role in facilitating interactions and collaborations between clinical and basic scientists, developing an understanding of agriculture and public health practice and policy, and establishing connections to facilitate the translational research of the RCE basic scientists, especially in relation to the development of diagnostics, vaccines and therapeutics. To provide meaningful accredited training within the auspices of the RCE program, career development trainees will be required to participate in the core activities such as training in research ethics and the basic methods, rules and regulations for safe handling of NIH pathogens and CDC select agents. Clinical/translational career development trainees will present various credentials upon entry into the program, will pursue varied goals, and will finish with different outcomes. The following is an example for a possible program for a trainee in the clinical/translational career development program in for veterinarians. DVM with two-years residency training in infectious diseases -[unreadable] Accepted into RCE clinical/translational research program -[unreadable] Completes two years with RCE clinical/translational research program, publishes manuscripts -> Obtains further funding with NIH K08 to complete research project -[unreadable] Is recruited to academic, government, or industry position